familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Colonists of Massachusetts Bay Colony
Immigrants to Massachusetts Bay Colony from England A *Robert Abell (1605-1663) *Daniel Abbott (1584-1647 *Henry Adams (1583-1646) * Elizabeth Alderman (1617-1662) * John Alderman (1584-1657) * Hope Allen (1625-c1677) * Jacob Allen (1625-1677) * John Andrews (1616-1682) * Samuel Archer (c1608-1667) B *Robert Babcock (1610-1694) *Michael Bacon I (1579-1648) *Capt. Michale Bacon, Jr. (1608-1668) *Michale Bacon III (1608-1668) *Rev. James Badcock (1580-1672) *Capt. Robert Badcock (1610-1694) *James Baker (1598-1680) *Capt. Thomas Baker (1636-1718) *John Bent (1596-1672) *Peter Bent (1629-1678) *Capt. Hon. George Barbour (1613-1685) *Ellis Barron (1600-1676) *Grace Barron (1605-1650) *Mary Barron (1628-1715) *Annis Bayford (1603-1683) *Margaret Bayly (1587-1662) *John Bigelow (1616-1703) *John Billington (1580-1630) *Thomas Boardman (1601-bef1673) *Gov. Simon Bradstreet (c1603-1697) *Abraham Brown (1579-1650) *Richard Bullock (1622-1667) *George Burrill (1588-1653) C *Anstice Calley (1620-) *Juliana Carpenter (1584-1665) *Ann Carramas (1637-1727) *Capt. John Carter (1616-1692) *Thomas Chaffee (1610-1683) *William Chandler (1595-1641) *Annis (Chandler) (1603-1683) *Col. John Chandler (1665-1743) *Sgt. John Choate (1624-1695) *James Chilton (1556-1620) *William Coddington (c1601-1678) *Tistram Coffin (1605-1681) *John Cooke (1607-1695) * Mary Cooper (1606-1653) *John Cooper (1609-1669) *Dea. Edward Convers (1587-1663) *Margaret Crane (1600-1675) D *Dorcas unknown (1623-1709) *Thomas Davis (1603-1683) *Richard Derby (1610-1656) *Roger Derby (1643-1698) *Hugh Drury (1616-1689) *Gov. Thomas Dudley (1576-1653) *Peter Duncan (-1640) *Nathaniel Duncan (c1586-) *Elizabeth (Jourdain) Duncan E *Elizabeth unknown (1585-1659) - wife of Walter Haynes (1583-1655) *Mary Edmunds (1625-1711) *Ellen unknown (1603-1682) *Gov. John Endecott (bef1601-c1644) *Richard Evans (1614-1661) F *Capt. George Fairbanks (1682) *Jonathan Fairbanks (1595-1668) *Jonathan Fairbanks (-1711/12) *John Fairbanks (-1684) *Ann Fisher (1600-1656) * Thomas Flagg (1621-1698) * William Flint (1603-1672) * Alice Flint (1636-1700) * George Fowle (1610-1682) * Thomasine Frost (1600-1654) G *Thomas Gardner (c1592-1674) *Samuel Graves (c1594-) *Percival Green (1603-1639) H *John Hall (1627-1701) *William Hartwell (1613-1690) *Martha Harper (1607-1659) * Capt. Stephen Hasket (c1636-bef1698) *Maj. William Hathorne (c1606-1681) *Gov. John Haynes (1594-1654) *Sufference Haynes (1620-1682) *Walter Haynes (1583-1655) *George Hayward (1604-1671) *Lucretia Hilman (1643-1689) *William Hubbard (1585-1670) *William Hubbard (1621-1704) *Andrew Hodges (c1618-1665) *George Hodges (-1709) *William Holbeck (-1621) *Stephen Hopkins (1581-1644) *John Howland (1592-1672) I *Richard Ingraham (1600-1683) * William Ivory (1601-1652) J *Jazen unknown (1608-1695) K *Robert Keayne (1595-1656) *Mable Kendall (1604-) * Thomas King (1594-) *William King (1595-1649) *Bridget Knight (1611-1672) L *William Latham (-1645) *Thomas Leverett (1585-1650) *Gov. John Leverett (1616-1679) *Rev. John Lothrop (1583-1653) *Thomas Leverett (1585-1650) M *Sarah Manning (1667-1749) *Anne Marbury (1591-1643) *Katherine Marbury (c1610-1687) *Michael Metcalf (1587-1664) *Michael Metcalf (1617-c1617) *John Metcalf (1622-1675) *Sarah Metcalf (1624-c1688) *Elizabeth Metcalf (1626-1711) *Martha Metcalf (1628-1717) *Thomas Metcalf (1629-1702) *Rebecca Metcalf (1635-) *Priscilla Mullins (1602-1680) *Thomas Mayhew (1593-1682) *William Mullins (c1572-1620) N *Thomas Newhall (c1588-1674) *Francis Nurse (1618-1695) O *Margaret Offing (1610-1679) *John Osgood (1595-1651) P *Francis Peabody (c1612-c1697) *Allan Perley (1608-1675) *John Pickering (1615-1657) *Katherine Pinn (1611-1684) *Maud Pitt (1617-1652) *David Phippen (1590-1640) *Joseph Phippen (1620-1687) *John Porter (1596-1676) *John Procter (1595-1672) *Dea. Luke Pottter (1608-1697) *John Putnam (1580-1662) *Elizabeth Putnam (1612-1643) *Thomas Putnam (1615-1686) *Nathaniel Putnam (1619-1700) *Sarah Putnam (1623-1680) *Phoebe Putnam (1624-1624) *John Putnam (1627-1710) *William Pynchon (1590-1662) R *William Reed (1601-1656) *Thomas Richardson (1608-1651) *Edmund Rice (c1594-1663) *Mary Rogers (1628-1690) *Hon. Richard Russell (1611-1676) *James Rogers (1728-1791) *Rev. Nathaniel Rogers (1598-1655) *Thomas Rogers (-1621) S *William Sargent (-) *Richard Scott (1605-c1679) *Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656) *Sarah Sedgwick (1630-1679) *Robert Seeley (1602-1668) *Michael Shafflin (1605-1685) *Henry Skerry (1606-1691) * Ann South (1608-1689) *Robert Stone (-1694) * William Shattuck (1621-1672) T *Jane Talmage (1618-1640) *Thomas Tinker (-1621) *Evan Thomas * William Towne (1599-1685) * Nathaniel Treadway (1615-1689) * Mary Tufts (1613-1676) U *Capt. John Underhill (1597-1672) W *Capt. Richard Walker (1590-1687) *Robert Ware (-20 Apr 1721) *Capt. Sameule Walker (1615-1684) *Daniel Warren (1628-1716) *John Warren (1585-1667) *John Warren (1622-1703) *John Welch (-) *William Wentworth (c1616-1697) *John Wheelwright (c1592-1697) *William White (1570-1621) *John Winthrop (1587-1649) *John Winthrop (1606-1676) *George Wheeler (1606-1687) *Nathaniel Whiting (-15 Nov 1682) *John Williams (1636-1696) *Dorcas Wood (1623-1692) V *William Varney (1608-1654) Plymouth See also List of Mayflower passengers A *John Alden (c1599-1689) B *William Bradford (1590-1657) *William Brewster (c1566-1644) C *John Carver (bef1584-1621) *Francis Cooke (1583-1663) F * Samuel Fuller (1608-1683) M *George Morton (c.1585-1624) *Nathaniel Morton (-1685) *George Soule (1595-1680) W *Gov. Edward Winslow (1595-1655) From Germany *Johann Kasper Richter von Kronenscheldt (1661-1711) From Wales *John Jones (1623-1673) Born in Massachusetts Bay Colony Born in unknown counties *John Clifford (1630-1698) *Thomas Gould (1639-) Born in Cambridge County *Elizabeth Greene (1638-1713) *Jemima Syll (1667-1712) Born in Essex County A *Elizabeth Allen (1672-1711) B *Capt. John Boardman (c1697-1760) *Thomas Boardman (1669-1735) C *Abigail Choate (1699-) *Abigail Choate (1734-1788) *Anne Choate (1691-) *Anne Choate (-c1735) *Benjamin Choate (1680-1753) *Elizabeth Choate (1706-) *John Choate (1661-1733) *John Choate (1697-1765) *John Choate (1712-1759) *Joseph Choate (1678-) *Josiah Choate (1715-1798) *Margaret Choate (-1692) *Margaret Choate (1709-1799) *Samuel Choate (1692-1758) *Sarah Choate (-) *Stephen Choate (1699-) *Robert Choate (1691-1763) *Capt. Thoma Choate (1671-1745) *Capt. John Crowninshield (1696-1761) D *Capt. Richard Derby (1712-1783) *Richard Derby, Jr. (1679-1715) E H *Col. Elias Hasket (1670-) * Anstiss Hodges (1722-bet1765&1773) *Benjamin Hodges (1759-1760) *Benjamin Hodges (1747-1751) *Dorcas Hodges (1680-bet1743&1759) *Gamaliel Hodges (1685-1765) *Gamaliel Hodges (1716-1768) *George Hodges (1720-d young) *Gamaliel Hodges (1743-1752) *George Hodges (1745-1764) *Gamaliel Hodges (1754-1768) *Hannah Hodges (1718-1803) *John Hodges (c1681-) *Joseph Hodges (1714-1785) *John Hodges (c1723-1799) *Joseph Hodges (1758-1826) *Jonathan Hodges (1764-) *Katherine Hodges (1664-) *Mary Hodges (1713-1770) *Mary Hodges (1755-1791) *Priscilla Hodges (c1749-1822) *Ruth Hodges (1725-1727) *Ruth Hodges (1728-c1774) *Sarah Hodges (1670-) *Sarah Hodges (1711-bef1746) *Sarah Hodges (1740-1830) L *Sarah Langley (1675-1727) M *Sarah Manning (1667-1746) N *Benjamin Nurse (c1685-) *Benjamin Nurse (c1689-1761) *Caleb Nurse (c1701-1724) *Deborah Nurse (1692-) *Ebenezer Nurse (1693-1765) *Elizabeth Nurse (c1677-) *Francis Nurse (c1660-1716) *Francis Nurse (c1685-c1685) *Francis Nurse (c1687-1733) *George Nurse (1682-aft1720) *Hannah Nurse (1687-1720) *John Nurse (1645-1719) *John Nurse (1673-) *Jonathan Nurse (1682-) *Jonathan Nurse (c1691-1717) *Joseph Nurse (1683-) *Joshua Nurse (1695-1717) *Josiah Nurse (1694-1718) *Margaret Nurse (c1679-1700) *Mary Nurse (1655-1749) *Mary Nurse (1685-) *Nathaniel Nurse (1704-1717) *Rebecca Nurse (-1719) *Rebecca Nurse (1688-) *Sarah Nurse (c1651-) *Sarah Nurse (1680-1699) *Sarah Nurse (c1696-1755) *Samuel Nurse (c1648-1715) *Samuel Nurse (1679-1719) *Samuel Nurse (c1677-1740) P *Abigail Procter (1637-c1731) *Joseph Putnam (1714-1788) R *Dea. Joshua Raymond (1638-1678) S *Ann Sargent (c1746-) *Arria Sargent (1779-1805) *Benjamin Sargent (1736-) *Catherine Sargent 91746-) *Catherine Sargent (c1747-) *Catherine Sargent (1774-1852) *Epes Sargent (1690-1762) *Epes Sargent, Jr. (1721-1779) *Epes Sargent (1748-1822) *Epes Sargent (1772-1773) *Esther Sargent (1750-) *Esther Sargent (1776-1865) *Henrietta Sargent (1785-1871) *Ignatius Sargent (-1724) *John James Sargent (1781-1801) *Mary Sargent (1740-) *Mary Sargent (1749-1760) *Thomas Sargent (1726-1727) *William Sargent (1734-) T *Cornelius Tarbell (1690-1765) *Cornelius Tarbell (1722-1803) *David Tarbell (1723-) *Elizabeth Tarbell (c1692-) *John Tarbell (1680-) *Mary Tarbell (1733-) *Nathaniel Tarbell (1728-) *Ruth Tarbell (1739-) *William Tarbell (1730- *Jonathan Tarbell (1720-) *Sarah Tarbell (1696-1770) *Sarah Tarbell (1718-) *Jonathan Tarbell (c1690-) *Mary Tarbell (1688-) W *Hezekiah Whiting (1673-) *Joanna Whiting (1665-) *John Whiting (1669-1669) *Nathaniel Whiting (1667-) *Samuel Whiting (1671-) *Anstiss Williams (1700-1773) *John Williams (1664-1732) *Sarah Williams (1689-1779) V *Mary Varney (1669-1733) *Thomas Varney (1639-1692) Middlesex County C *Abigail Carter (1648-1718) F *Elizabeth Fowle (1681-1764) *Lt. James Fowle (1642-1690) G *Elizabeth Greene (1638-1713) H *Hon. Andrew Hall (1698-1750) *John Hall, Jr. (1660-1720) *Rebecca Hartwell (1682-1776) *Samuel Hartwell (1645-1725) *Joseph Hayward (1643-1714) *Mary Hayward (1708-1803) *Simeon Hayward (1683-1719) J *Ephraim Jones (1679-1710) *Samuel Jones (1648-1718) P *Elizabeth Potter (1674-1694) *Sarah Reed (1643-1681) S *Jemima Syll (1667-1712) T *Elizabeth Treadway (1646-1714) W *Abigail Walker (1703-1785) *Dea. Samuel Walker (1643-1704) *Timothy Walker (1672-1706) *Ruth Wheeler (1641-1713) Ipswich County P *Elizabeth Perkins (1650-1718) Norfolk County H *Lydia Harden (1684-1752) W *Beriah Ware (1687-) *Esther Ware (c1655-1734) *Esther Ware (1696-) *Hannah Ware (1685-) *John Ware (1646-1718) *Margaret Ware (c1650-) *Margaret Ware (169-) *Mary Ware (1674-) *Nathaniel Ware (1648-1724) *Nathaniel Ware (1677-) *Nathaniel Whiting (1644-) *Peletiah Ware (1689-) *Robert Ware (1653-1724) *Sameul Ware (1675-) *Theodore Ware (1682-) *Thomas Ware (1682-) *William Ware (1679-) *Abigail Whiting (1663-1721) *Anna Whiting (1672-1749) *David Whiting (1709-) *Hannah Whiting (1651-) *Jeremiah Whiting (1695-) *John Whiting (1646-1646) *John Whiting (1647-1656) *John Whiting (1665-) *John Whiting (1707-1707) *Jonathan Whiting (1667-) *Joseph Whiting (1677-c1677) *Josiah Whiting (1701-) *Judah Whiting (1670-c1746) *Mary Whiting (1656-1656) *Mary Whiting (1658-) *Mary Whiting (1703-) *Michael Whiting (1697-1697) *Samuel Whiting (1649-) *Samuel Whiting (1686-c1721) *Sarah Whiting (1660-1732) *Sarah Whiting (1703-1703) *Timothy Whiting (1653-) *Zachariah Whiting (c1704-) Born in Medford County H *John Hall, Jr. (1660-1720) *Hon. Andrew Hall (1698-1750) *Ruth Haws (1670-1701) Born in Suffolk County A *Capt. Jacob Allen (1653-1712) E *Mary Evans (1640-1711) G *Ann Gould (1658-1728) *Benjamin Greene I (1712-1776) *Benjamin Greene, Jr. (1738-1807) *Benjamin Greene III (1764-1822) H *John Hubbard (1648-1710) *Rev. John Hubbard (1676-1705) J *Capt. Ephraim Jones (1706-1756) L *Ann Leverett (1652-1717) P *Hannah Putnam (1758-1793) R *Rev. Daniel Russell (1642-1680) U *Sarah Urann (1716-bef1765) Born in Dorchester, Boston B *Daniel Bradlee (1737-1738) *David Bradley (1720-) *Capt. David Bradlee (1742-1811) *Elizabeth Bradley (1672-1722) *Elizabeth Bradlee (1757-1832) *John Bradley (1678-1763) *John Bradley (1711-1770) *Jonathan Bradley (1714-1754) *Josiah Bradley (1722-1754) *Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798) *Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1778-1860) *Lydia Bradley (1709-c1710) *Lydia Bradley (1733-) *Mary Bradley (1667-1684) *Mary Bradlee (1738-) *Militia Bradley (1717-) *Melatiah Bradlee (1751-) *Nathan Bradley III (1705-c1735) *Nathaniel Bradlee (1749-1824) *Ruth Bradley (1705-1725) *Samuel Bradley (1683-1683) *Samuel Bradley(ee) (1707-1768) *Sarah Bradlee (1740-1835) *Susannah Bradley (1669-1715) * Thomas Bradlee (1744-1805) H * Ruth Hawes (1670-1701) Born in Woburn County R *Sarah Reed (1643-1681) W *Abigail Walker (1703-1785) *Timothy Walker (1672-1706) Born in Worcester County C *Mary Chandler (1717-1756) See Also * Winthrop Fleet Passenger List - Over 500 settlers in 1630 to settle Boston. * Plymouth Colony - List of settlers in first and subsequent landings * Immigrant Ships of New England - nearly 100 immigrant ship passenger lists of early 17th Century. * Boston Brahmin - family histories of prominent early New England families Refferences Books *Whiting Genealogy. Nathaniel Whiting of Dedham, Mass., 1641, and Five Generations of his Descendnats. *William Chandler - Full Text *Epes Sargent of Gloucester and His Descendants, by Emma Worcester Sargent *John Porter (1596-1676) - A Genealogy of the Descendants of Richard Porter, who settled in Weymouth, Mas., 1635, and allied families; also some account of the descendants of John Porter, who settled at Hingham, Mass., 1644, by Joseph. W. Porter, Pg. 223 *History and Genealogy of the Perley Family, by Martin van Buren Perley *Jacob Manning (1660-?) - History of the Manning Family - Full Text *Nicholas Manning (1644-?) - History of the Manning Family - Full Text *Sarah Manning (1667-1749) - History of the Manning Family - Full Text *Thomas Manning (1664-?) - History of the Manning Family - Full Text *George Morton (c.1585 -1624) - Full Text *John Osgood (1595 - 1651) - Full Text Internet *Babcock-Acres *John Alderman (c1589-bef1657) - Generations Gone By Find A Grave *Francis Nurse (1618-1695) *Rebecca (Towne) Nurse (1622-1692) RootsWeb *Davis Family History: The Immigrants and Colonists (1500-1847) *Black - Howe Family *Metcalf Family *Samuel Graves (c1594-?) *Michael Shafflin (1605-1685) *Robert Stone (?-1694) On the Wiki *John Alden (c1599-1689) *John Carver (bef1584-1621) *Thomas Dudley (1576-1653) *John Endecott (bef1601 - 1664/65) *Jonathan Fairbanks (1594-1668) *Thomas Gardner (c1592-1647) *William Hubbard (1621-1704) *John Leverett (bapt1616-1678/9) *John Lothrop (1584-1653) *George Morton (c.1585-1624) *Rebecca (Towne) Nurse (1622-1692) *Edmund Rice (c1594-1663) *Robert Sedgwick (c1611-1656) *Derby Family (RootsWeb) *William Wentworth (1616-1697) *John Wheelright (c1592-1679) *John Winthrop (1587/8-1649) *John Winthrop the Younger (1606-1676) Category:Colonists of Massachusetts